1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pivot hinge for portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a pivot hinge with positioning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal translators, personal digital assistants (PDA) are well received by consumers. Notebook computers usually have a liquid crystal display (LCD) housed in a movable display panel, and a keyboard and a processing unit installed in a main unit. The movable display panel is coupled to the main unit by means of a pivotal mechanism, such that the user only has to flip up the movable display panel along the pivot in order to operate the notebook computer, and to flip down the movable display panel in order to close the notebook computer.
Basically, a conventional pivot hinge includes a shaft, a locking piece, and a base plate, where the locking piece has a notch that is used to engage a tooth extending from the base plate when the movable display panel is placed in the horizontal direction over the main unit. The pivot hinge is thus locked with the display panel in the horizontal direction but leaves a predetermined gap between the movable display panel and the main unit to keep the movable display panel from hitting the main unit, thus eliminating unnecessary damage to the LCD display.
However, since the conventional pivot is a circular rod, constant turning of the pivot hinge produces abrasion on the shaft and the base plate over a period of time, so the pivot hinge will eventually break down.